musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiden4Real
Aiden Gregory-James Brice (born October 25, 2003), known professionally as Aiden4Real, is an American singer, songwriter and YouTuber. Early life Brice was born October 25, 2003 in Hanford, California. Brice is of Filipino descent on his mother's side, and American decent on his father's descent. Brice started living with his maternal grandparents since May 2005, after an altercation with his parents separated him with his family. Career Career beginnings (2016) Brice along with his brother, Ethan, and his two cousins, Thomas and Kevin Gutierrez, created a small band called "Fusion Four". They made a song called "Living in the Fast Lane", which received negative criticism from both peers and band members itself. The band broke up the day after, due to some conflicts within the band. Soundcloud (2018-present) In late 2018, Brice was sent to Bakersfield Behavioral Healthcare Hospital in Bakersfield, California for trying to commit suicide. After being released a couple of weeks later on November 12 (most notable as the day of comic book writer Stan Lee's death), Brice started to use SoundCloud as a way to distress himself from his pain. He would produce his first single titled "Moon" and released it on November 17, 2018. "Moon" was a song made for his then-girlfriend Makena McCaslin. He made a second song titled "Murder Me" that was released the following morning. Brice has stated that he doesn't remember making the song as much, due to how fatigued he was when making it. He released another song titled "To My Exes" later that same day. He released another song a couple of days later on November 21, 2018, titled "Alyssa Guerra". Brice commented on this song being the worst song he has made (as of April 2019). Brice took a little hiatus from SoundCloud. Brice returned on February 25, 2019, with a song titled "Chains". Brice then released a four-song extended-play (EP) titled, "Alone" on March 9, 2019. The EP has four songs titled "Alone", "Die For You", "Fuck Love" and "Teardrops". Brice would soon release another EP titled, "Hello Kitty" on April 5, 2019, based around a pair of sunglasses he bought, which is on the cover of the EP. "Hello Kitty" consists of three songs titled "Hello Kitty (Fuck Life)", "Fifteen" and "Drama Queen". It was with this EP that he started to get noticed a little bit. A producer under the pseudonym of ANDYSBEATS, or Andy S for short, contacted Brice through SoundCloud. Brice would then release a single titled "Waiting For You" using one of Andy S's beats. Brice released 4Real Part One on May 2, 2019. It had a total of 12 tracks. He released an EP, for his friend Alyssa Guerra, titled "For Someone I Love" on June 6. Trivia * Brice is heavily influenced by Lil Peep. * He used to play the trombone in elementary and middle school. * He has dyed his hair twice, once blonde, once half black-half red. * He once got a buzzcut. * Brice has a lazy eye. * Brice has two semi-active YouTube channels which are named "Aiden4Real" and "Head Cheese", both of which are video game based channels. * Brice is currently a junior at Lemoore High School. * Brice is a huge fan of professional wrestling. * His songs are usually based around childhood ex-girlfriend Allison Camp. Sometimes based around close friend Alyssa Guerra. Quotes "I didn't know you could find love in a mental hospital." - November 12, 2018, following release from mental hospital. "Progress." - Usually a common catchphrase. "I don't tell lies, I only tell the truth." - A lie told to get out of things (and that's the truth.) "Two plus two equals five." "I did it again." - Response to November 2018 quote, September 5, 2019, day after second release from a mental hospital.